Seven Devils
by this.username.works
Summary: When Mel Winchester becomes an FBI agent, her cousins Sam and Dean are less than thrilled; until she loses her memory. Risking getting caught by the FBI, Sam and Dean team up with the BAU team to get Mel back. Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Seven Devils**

Chapter 1

I stood in front of the mirror, trying to convince myself that I'd tell my cousins and they'd understand. But, I knew they'd hate me. I mean, becoming a Fed after living as a hunter, that was a low blow, even for me.

I doused my face with water, not nearly as gracefully as on TV commercials, but, at least I got the job done.

I wiped my face with a towel and walked out of the bathroom. I picked up my phone and dialed Dean's number.

"Hello?" Dean answered in his gruff and deep voice.

"Hey, it's Mel." I said.

"Mel, have you found a job yet?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." I said. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell him', I thought. 'Well, here goes'. "I'm gonna work for the FBI."

"What?!" Dean yelled. I covered the phone, afraid my eardrums would explode. A string of cuss words and reasons why I shouldn't followed.

"You done?" I asked.

Dean huffed. "You bet."

"Look, I get that being a Fed is, like, the worst thing in the world for you, but it may actually help, y'know? Like, I could worm my way through things to make sure you don't get arrested, or at least not make the news."

"No."

"It would help to have a real FBI agent to call when you're in a situation. I mean, what if something happened and someone called Bobby and knew who he really was?"

"No."

"Dean, you're being unreasonable."

"No."

"Dean-"

"Dammit, Mel, you aren't becoming a Fed. It's not because of the whole Fed/hunter situation, it's because you wouldn't last a day as an agent. You're a great hunter. Agent? No. Sociopath? Yes."

"I wouldn't be working with a bunch of people. I'd be in the Behavioral Analysis Unit. They're profilers. And you know how scary good I am at reading people. Especially you."

Dean didn't say anything yet. I could practically see his brain spinning at the possibilities. "Okay. But if anything goes wrong, you call me. Immediately."

"Got it. I will be fine, though. Oh, and Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"How much time do you have?"

"Three months."

My heart ached. Six months until he went to hell. Though I was glad Sam was alive, I didn't want to lose Dean. I got Sam back and in return lose Dean.

"I gotta go. I'm gonna shower. Take it easy, Dean. We don't want that expiration date coming any faster than it has to."

"Yes, ma'am. Bye."

"Bye."

I sighed and prepared myself for what was about to happen.

* * *

I twirled the pen between my fingers. I was nervous. It was my first day at the BAU. All the technical stuff, paperwork and such, was done. 'Finally.'

I wasn't nervous on terms of performance and firearms and smarts. I was nervous because of my last name. Winchester. The FBI would know that name.

If I was tackled as soon as Aaron Hotchner learned my last name, I wouldn't be surprised. I almost expected it. I pictured myself calling Dean and telling him I was tackled because I was a Winchester. Even if John was my uncle, all remaining Winchesters were classified as dangerous or murderous.

I looked around the office I was in. It was SSA Margaret Stevin's. She wasn't part of the BAU, but she was going to officially introduce me to the team. I knew people saw me as scrawny and weak, but I was hoping for a chance to kick some ass.

Someone knocked on the door. "Mel? It's just me. I have SSA Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi." Margaret said.

The door opened and two men and Margaret came in. I stood up and shook the mens' hands.

"Agents, this is Mel Winchester. She is now a part of your team." Margaret said.

"Winchester? As in Sam and Dean Winchester?" Aaron asked. His hand inched towards his gun.

"Yes, I'm related to them, but I haven't spoken to them in years." I lied.

"Really?" David asked, not buying it.

"Yeah." I said.

"Anyways, she is cleared. Not a single arrest or anything on her rap sheet." She said. 'At least, nothing you can prove'. I smiled at that thought.

"Well, we're about to leave for Florida. We have an arsonist down there terrorizing schools." Aaron said.

"You'll be completely briefed on the plane ride there." David said.

"Plane ride?" I asked, horrified.

"Yes, did you expect us to walk there?" David asked.

"No, it's just-"

"Fear of flying?" I nodded. "It's cool. We've never crashed. Yet."

I gulped. Wonderful. David liked exploiting me. And mocking me. I loved this more and more.

"Well, I will leave you in Agent Hotchner and Rossi's capable hands." Margaret said. As we left, I saw her mouth 'don't hurt her' to Rossi. Rossi mouthed 'I make no promises' back to her. A look of worry passed over Margaret's face.

As we got in the car heading to the airfield, Bobby called me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Mel, Dean just told me you plan on becoming an agent. You think you can?"

"I am already one."

"Oh yeah? What's your number?"

I told Bobby my new work phone number so he could use it for cases and such.

"Be careful, profilers deal with monsters too, just not ones you know how to gank." Bobby said.

"Thanks, bye."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Aaron asked, still suspicious of me.

"Bobby. He's practically my father. He raised me after my dad died."

"So John Winchester didn't raise you?" David asked.

"No. I only saw them when they stopped by Bobby's. Like I said, I haven't spoken to any of them in years. The last time I saw them was on my television as serial killers." I said. I tried hard to believe what I was saying.

It seemed to work. "I'm sorry we accused you. But anyone with the last name Winchester is gonna look suspicious to us." David said.

"Understood. And I'm fine with that. I'm sort of used to it, actually."

As we drove, David gave me the low-down on the case. Sixteen fires had been set in sixteen different schools, one in each school. So far, casualties in each fire. Always in the gym, and always between 1 and 2o'clock. And all within the same city.

David also told me about the other members of the team. Jennifer (JJ) Jareau, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss, and Penelope Garcia. So far, I was excited to meet them. I just hoped they wouldn't react the same way Aaron and David had.

But, I had a bad habit of wishfully thinking. Whatever I wanted to happen, usually turns to the opposite. I hope I get good parking at a grocery store, I end up parking in friggin' Siberia.

We got out at an airfield I knew not where. There was a decently sized jet waiting for us there. There were a few other cars there, but all empty. The team must've already been in the jet.

"Let's go." David said. I got out as the car shut off and walked with Aaron and David to the jet. My hands became sweaty as we walked up the stairs to board.

"Team, this is Mel Winchester. Yes, she's related to Dean and Sam Winchester, but has no contact with them. She isn't dangerous." Aaron said as we walked inside the jet.

Derek opened his mouth, probably to ask 'Are you sure she isn't dangerous', but once he saw me thought better of it. I'd much rather them underestimate me than overestimate me.

My phone rang and I looked at the number. I _so_ did not want to talk to him, especially now.

I hit silent and left it be.

"What was that?" Derek asked.

"I just didn't want to talk to an idiot." I said.

"Well, if you want to talk to a genius, Reid's right there." Derek said, pointing to Spencer.

I laughed. "No, seriously." Derek said. "He has an IQ of 186-"

"187." Spencer corrected.

"Whatever. He has eidetic memory and three PHDs." Derek said.

My eyes widened. 'Dang.' "Well, I'm impressed. My brother was smart like you. Not _as_ smart, but still."

"You have a brother?" JJ asked.

"Had. He died." I said, sadness pricking my heart. 'It wasn't my fault' I tried reminding myself.

"I'm sorry. How?" Emily asked.

"Well, my dad, brother and I were in a car and a man lost control of his car, which happened to be an eighteen wheeler, and crashed into us. My brother died on impact. He was in the passenger seat, and I was in the passenger side of the backseat. My dad was okay, though, only a broken arm. But, according to the doctor, I was on all sorts of machines. They were going to take me off life support, but all of a sudden, I was alive. And my dad was dead. No one knows how."

"How old were you?" Aaron asked. 'Great, now they pity me.'

"Seventeen. After that, I went into legal custody of Bobby, a family friend, because on my father's will, he said that if he dies before I turn eighteen, he didn't want John Winchester to take me."

"Really? Even your own family didn't like John and his kids?" David asked.

"Yeah. Plus, he wasn't the greatest father." I said. I was lying, of course. He was pretty great. After all, he sold his soul to save Dean. And then, when Sam died, Dean sold his soul to save Sam.

"Well, I didn't expect you to side with us on the other Winchesters." David said.

"Yeah, well, I'm just full of surprises." I said. I couldn't wait to show them that I wasn't bad at fighting, at least by my standards, which were pretty high.

"Alright, we're about to take off." Aaron said. "Go on and take a seat, Mel."

I nodded. I sat next to Spencer. "So, three PHDs? How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty six." Spencer said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Darn it. That means I'm the youngest. I'm twenty four." I said.

"That means you don't get to call me kid." Spencer said to Derek.

Derek scoffed. "No, I still call you kid. I'll just call Mel squirt. Or smalls."

"Don't worry, Mel, he's all talk." Emily assured me, but I wasn't so sure. I didn't mind being called names. Sam and Dean called me names all the time. I was used to it and wasn't offended by it. In fact, in my world, it was meant to show love. Of course, only Sam, Dean, and Bobby did it, so it was family love.

"Alright, so aside from the brother, the Winchesters, and the dad, what else should we know about you?" JJ asked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but thought better of it. "I can't think of anything super important." 'Lie. I was sworn to secrecy, so it wasn't like I could tell them even if I wanted to.'

We all talked about the arsonist after that. So far, the town had a couple suspects, but only a few of them matching the profile we had so far.

The flight itself wasn't bad. Barely any turbulence and was pretty fast. I wasn't nervous at all. We landed quickly and got out. There were vehicles waiting for us.

We piled in and I was saddled with Emily, Derek, and David. We drove to the most recent crime scene. The location of the gym inside the school was completely caved in.

"Oh, my goodness. How many casualties?" I asked no one in particular as soon as we got out.

"Sixty-five and counting." A police officer said. "Sheriff Swanson." He said, shaking all of our hands.

"I'm Agent Morgan, this is Agent Prentiss and Agent Winchester." Derek said.

"Nice to meet you. As I told Agent Winchester, sixty-five deaths that we know of and have identified. Twenty including faculty and staff. The other thirty-five were students. Some as young as thirteen. It's a tragedy." Sheriff Swanson said, his voice breaking.

"Don't worry, we'll find out who did this." Derek said.

"We need to get a list of victims and a look at the crime scene." Emily said.

Sheriff Swanson nodded. "I have a list over here." He said. Emily walked off to talk to him.

"Alright, smalls, don't talk to anyone but me. And don't touch anything without gloves on." Derek said. I nodded. We walked inside.

We followed an officer down a crumbling hallway. The walls were charred and there were pieces of what looked like bones.

"Be careful as you walk through, the ceiling is still unstable." The officer said. There were metal poles holding up the door leading to the gym. Derek and I both ducked under what would've been the doorway.

Once inside, I covered my mouth. There were layers upon layers of ceiling material and bodies. Search and rescue were still looking for people.

"You think the unsub lit the fire from inside?" I asked Derek.

"If he had, survivors would've seen him running. I'll call Emily and see if she'll talk to the witnesses and find out." Derek said. He walked little ways and called Emily.

I walked around and saw a hand sticking out. A strange feeling hollowed my stomach. The hand was moving. I quickly put gloves as, like Derek said to, and pulled the piece covering the other part of the body off.

A disfigured woman lay before me. Part of her leg was submerged in ceiling, but the rest of her was okay, aside from second- and first-degree burns.

I knelt next to her. Her hand shot out and grabbed my arm. Tears fell down her soot covered face.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head and started crying.

"What's your name?"

"L-l-lily R-rogers." She managed.

"Alright, Lily, you're going to be okay." I said in a calm voice. "Medic! I need a medic over here!" I yelled.

A man, probably a surgeon or doctor, came over. "Alright, Lily, this man is going to take care of you." I said.

"She's still alive?" The medic asked.

"I guess so. Please try to keep it that way." I said to him.

He nodded. I released Lily's hand and backed away. I watched as the medic started bandaging Lily.

"What happened?" Derek asked.

"I found a survivor. Nothing major." I said.

"Well, good job on the gloves. You're learning." Derek said.

"Thanks."

Derek took a few steps forward. "If I wanted to set a fire in a gym, how would I do it?" He asked aloud.

"Maybe a time bomb. Like an explosion, but specifically meant for fire." I said.

"Maybe. Where would you put it if you wanted to bring down the whole gym?"

I looked around. Then I looked up.

"According to the news, the roof caved in first, killing most of the people. So, fill the air vents with toxic gas, light a match, or set a bomb, you got the perfect fire starter."

"Dang, smalls, I'm impressed. Maybe it's a good thing you're a Winchester." He said. I play-punched his arm.

"So, talk to some of the survivors and see if the air smelled funny or if it was making people cough and stuff to support that theory." I said.

"Let's go." Derek said. We walked back under the doorway and down the hall.

I heard a big creak and saw some dust and stuff fall. "Derek, I think the ceiling's about to fall."

"Hurry!" Derek said. The doorway with the metal poles fell and the rest of the hallway ceiling started falling down on us.

Derek and I both sprinted towards the exit. I felt something big and heavy fall on my leg and I face-planted.

Before I knew it, I was covered. I hurt everywhere. I heard Derek scream, "Mel" before I passed out. My last incoherent thought was, 'I'm dead.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Derek and I both sprinted towards the exit. I felt something big and heavy fall on my leg, and I face-planted._

_ Before I knew it, I was covered. I hurt everywhere. I heard Derek scream, "Mel" before I passed out. My last incoherent thought was, 'I'm dead.'_

I opened my eyes a slit. It was still dark. Which meant I was still buried underneath rubble. My breathing was labored, so as to not breathe in dirt and dust.

I felt a strong hand grab my own. I squeezed it to let them know I was alive.

"Mel, hang on, okay? We're going to get you out of there." I heard Derek tell me. "Squeeze once for yes and twice for no. The doctor is gonna ask you some questions."

"Can you feel your legs?" I heard a female voice ask.

I squeezed once. "Alright. Arms?" Again, I squeezed once. "Are you in pain?" Once. "In your legs?" Once. "Arms?" Twice. "Chest?" Twice. "Head?" Once. "Does it hurt to breath?" Twice. "Is it hard to breathe?" Once. "Thank you, Mel, I promise you, I'm going to get you out of here as soon as possible."

I squeezed once to let her know, 'Okay.' I felt her hand let go and I felt Derek's hand grip mine once more.

"Alright, she's gonna get the search and rescue and get you out of here. We're all here. You'll be okay."

I managed to worm my other hand to my chest. I pulled my shirt over my mouth so I could talk.

"Derek." I said.

"Mel?" He asked in confusion.

"Derek, if I die, call Bobby. His full name is Robert Singer. Make sure to tell him I'm sorry." I said.

"Mel, you're going to be fine."

"Promise me. Just in case."

"Fine. I promise."

"Thank you."

Hands switched. "Alright, men. There's at least four layers of ceiling on her. Let's move one at a time. Mel, let us know if something starts hurting."

"Okay." I said.

I heard men grunting and felt some of the weight and pressure leave my chest and body. I felt a sort of ache in my chest from having the pressure there.

The pressure continued to be relieved as more layers of ceiling was lifted off me. Finally, a man spoke.

"This is the last layer. Once we pull this off, don't move. At all. We have a paramedic team right here to get you into the ambulance as soon as it's off. Okay?"

"Okay." I managed to say. The piece of ceiling that had conformed to my body was slowly being peeled away from me. I hoped that my shirt was still on.

I coughed a little when some dust made it's way to my throat. I could finally see again.

Hands grabbed me and lifted me. I was then on a soft, padded gurney and something was placed over my mouth. I started breathing normally.

I saw a few paramedics before I passed out again.

When I woke up, my first thought was, 'Man, that doctor's hot'. My second was, 'Holy crap, I'm not dead.'

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked that was standing by my bed.

"Okay." I said.

"Okay? You were trapped under a pile of rubble for an hour. It's fine to tell the truth about how you're feeling." He said.

"I am. Trust me, I've had it worse than simply being trapped under a pile of rubble." I said. I thought back to the time I was kidnapped by a demon. I shuddered.

"Well, if you insist. Anyways, does anything hurt at the moment?" He asked.

I wiggled a little bit to see if anything pained me. "My leg kinda hurts." I said.

The doctor looked down.

"What?" I asked, my heart racing.

"Your leg…it was severed from your body. It was a clean cut, but we're still trying to locate the rest of it so we can reattach it." He said.

"Oh god." I said. I could hear my heart racing from the monitor.

"Don't worry, though, it can't be that hard to find." He said.

"Okay." I said.

He gave me a sympathetic look. "Let me examine you to make sure everything else is okay." He said. I nodded.

He lifted the blanket and gently ran his hands across my body.

"You know, I usually get a guy's name first before I let him this close to me." I joked. He chuckled.

"My name is James Connor." He said.

"Well, you probably already know my name, but for the sake of introductions, I'm Mel." I said.

"Don't get me wrong, Mel, it's wonderful to meet you, I'm just really sorry it was under these circumstances." James said.

"It's okay, I suppose."

"So, what were you doing in that school?" James asked.

"Investigating the fire."

"You a fed?"

I nodded. He then checked something with the machine. I heard something beeping strangely. Then it resumed.

"What was that?" I asked. All of a sudden, I didn't feel too well.

"That was the sound of your death. The machine will keep beeping as if you're alive, but your heart is actually slowing as we speak. By the way, I'm the arsonist. Have a nice death." James said, smiling wickedly.

My vision started getting blurry. I tried speaking but couldn't. Yet again, I was on death row. But this time, I wasn't sure if I'd live.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_My vision started getting blurry. I tried speaking but couldn't. Yet again, I was on death row. But this time, I wasn't sure if I'd live._

"The doctor said she's pretty stable. They're gonna wait a little while before they reattach her leg." Derek told Hotch.

Hotch nodded. "Derek, you know it wasn't your fault." He said.

"I beg to differ. If I had looked back to check on her, I was close enough to pull her away. I could've seen it about to fall on her and saved her." Derek said. He felt so guilty. She was only twenty-four.

"You don't know that. Right now, I think the best we can do for her is to be patient and-" Hotch was cut off by the yelling of people in Mel's room.

"BP is dropping!" One yelled.

"She's flat lined, hurry, Code Blue!" Another yelled. Panic rushed into Derek's heart.

"It's a system malfunction. Oh, god, she could've been flat lined for hours." A nurse said.

"Charge to 300." A doctor said.

"Sir, are you-"

"Do it!"

Derek and Hotch watched in horror as her heart rate didn't change from the monotonous sound. The doctor shocked her again.

Relief filled the whole room as her heart started beating again. Someone felt her pulse. "She's good." He said.

"What happened?" The doctor that resurrected her asked a nurse.

"I changed the batteries and as soon as I did, she flat lined. The batteries I changed out must've been rigged." The nurse said.

Derek and Hotch exchanged glances. They cleared her room once she was steady. A nurse sat in the chair, watching her.

"Is she okay?" Derek asked, walking in.

"Yes. I mean, physically. Who knows what happened to her mentally? After all, she did just die." The nurse said, scribbling something on her clipboard.

"When is she gonna wake up?" Derek asked.

The nurse looked at her watch. "Roughly thirty minutes. That's when the sedative will wear off."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said.

Derek left the room to update Hotch, who was joined by Emily and JJ.

"Is she okay?" JJ asked.

"She should be. She sort of died but they brought her back. She's been dead for a while because someone rigged the batteries not to show if she flat lined or not. She should wake up in about half an hour." Derek said.

"Poor girl. This was her first day, and already, this." Emily said, motioning towards the ICU room she was in.

"Is her first name actually Mel, or is Mel short for something?" Derek asked, curious.

"Her file says it's Mel. But, that could've been manually inputted." JJ said.

"Huh. Maybe it's Melody." Derek said.

"Or Melissa." Emily said. "She sort of looks like a Melissa."

"No. Maybe it's Melanie." JJ said.

"Melina?" Hotch offered.

"Bingo. I'm betting it's Melina." Derek said. They were all silent for a moment. Derek knew they were just trying to make light of the situation.

"Where's Reid?" Derek asked, almost forgetting about him.

"He's with Dave, talking to the police. Mel was right about how the fire was set. They're going over the profile with them and seeing if anyone they know fits the profile." Hotch said.

The nurse in her room stood up quickly and blocked their view of Mel. Derek tried to see what was happening.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"I don't know." Derek muttered.

The nurse looked back at them. She looked calm, so Derek's heart rate slowed.

"She's awake." The nurse said.

They all walked into the room and Derek took her hand. Here eyes were barely opened.

After a minute, she was wide awake, though, and panicking.

"Mel, calm down. You're okay." Derek said, trying to calm her. She ripped her hand from Derek's.

"I don't know you." She said.

"Mel, it-it's Derek. Derek Morgan. You don't remember me?" He asked.

"I don't know any of you." She said, looking at the BAU team. "I don't know you." She whispered.

Derek looked to the nurse, who had already paged a surgeon. Neurosurgeon, Derek hoped.

"What do you remember?" Derek asked her.

"I-I was with Bobby. We were celebrating my twenty-first birthday. Where is he? Is he hurt too?" She asked.

The team exchanged looks. "What? What is it?" Mel asked.

"Mel, you're twenty four. You turned twenty-one three years ago." Derek said. Mel's face broke the team's heart.

She took a few steadying breaths. "Where's Bobby?" She finally asked.

"I'll call him. What's his number?" Derek asked. He was fighting tears. This was all his fault.

She wrote down Bobby's number and handed it to Derek. Derek walked outside and dialed.

"Hello?" A man with a country accent answered.

"Robert Singer?" Derek asked.

"Depends on who's asking." He said.

"I'm a friend of Mel Winchester's. There's been an accident." He said.

"Call me Bobby. What happened?" Bobby asked, his voice becoming panicky.

"Well, she was crushed under a pile of rubble at a school that was falling apart. She survived that, though, but someone killed her. The doctors managed to revive her and now she doesn't remember the past three years."

Bobby sighed. "Where?"

Derek told him their location. He hung up. Bobby expected to get there in about an hour. Derek walked back inside to the ICU.

Reid was in Mel's room, talking to her. Emily was outside, reading a magazine. She looked up when Derek approached.

"They left to go talk to the police. Reid did something and managed to get a name from Mel. But, she's not remembering yet." Emily said. Derek sat down, completely deflated.

"If I had looked behind me…" Derek started.

"Stop. I talked to the neurosurgeon. This wasn't because of the accident. She has a tumor. That's what's causing this. This had nothing to do with you. In fact, if this hadn't happened, she'd be dead. You didn't look behind you, and she's alive." Emily said.

Derek let that sink in. "She's alive."

"She is alive. And she's gonna stay that way."

Derek actually managed to pull a smile out of his ass and celebrated. For a moment.

"Bobby Singer is on his way. Also, I want to make sure the rest of the FBI doesn't come." Derek said.

"Why?"

"Sam and Dean are coming with him."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_"Bobby Singer is on his way. Also, I want to make sure the rest of the FBI doesn't come." Derek said._

_ "Why?"_

_ "Sam and Dean are coming with him."_

"What the hell were you thinking? Are you out of your mind?" Hotch asked.

"Look, she has a relationship with Sam, Dean, and Bobby. That relation to them might help her remember. Ask Reid." Derek argued.

"It is possible that they can catch her up on what's happened. Because she knew them three years ago, that trust can restore her memory. At least, until the doctor can operate on the tumor." Reid said.

"We're talking about _Sam _and _Dean _Winchester."

"I know. Please, just turn a blind eye. For Mel." Derek pleaded, playing the Mel card.

"Don't you dare use her to justify your crime. We barely know Mel."

"But that's not going to stop you from turning a blind eye anyways." Emily said, reading Hotch.

Hotch sighed. "Don't tell me when they're coming. I, and anybody else who doesn't want to see them, will not be here for the rest of the day."

He walked away. Rossi and JJ followed him. That left Emily, Derek, and Reid. Derek thought that if a fight broke out, they could take the Winchesters. Well, then there was Bobby Singer.

Derek sighed and hoped it didn't come to that. "Well, I guess I'll tell Mel to expect them." Derek said. He walked into her room.

She smiled as he sat next to her. "You bear the face of good news." She said.

"Yeah, well, I called Bobby and he and Sam and Dean Winchester are coming. They should be here any minute now." Derek told her.

"Thank you, Derek." She said. She breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry that I can't remember. I've tried, but it's like I don't want to remember."

"It's okay. Really. It's not your fault you have a tumor." Derek said.

"Do what?" She said.

"Excuse me, agent?" The neurosurgeon asked, popping into the room.

"I'll be right back." Derek said. Mel nodded and Derek followed the surgeon out of her room.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"We did a follow up on the tumor."

"And?"

"And, it's gone. There isn't a trace of it left. It's a miracle."

"You mean, the source of her memory loss is gone. Which means…"

"Which means she should remember. I have no clue why she doesn't. I mean, sometimes, the brain just wants to un-remember things."

Derek pondered this. "So, she might never remember the past three years of her life?"

"Well, a family member or a really close friend might trigger those memories."

"She has family on the way."

"Well, just wait and see. The best option right now is to take a breath and wait it out."

"Thank you, doctor."

"No problem."

The surgeon left and Derek returned to Mel's room.

"Hey, what was that about?" She asked.

"Well, you had a tumor that was the cause of your memory loss, but it disappeared. So, you might not remember at all. But, he said a family member could help with that, so it's a good thing Bobby and them are coming."

"That's good." She said.

"So, you know your cousins. Did they actually do all they are accused of?" Derek asked.

"Well, I don't know what's happened the past three years, but everything they're accused of before that, if anything, isn't true." Mel said. "They've had a long, hard, life. Their mom died when Sam was a baby, and since then, they've sort of been on the run. Their dad had a few enemies and didn't want them to get hurt, hence the running."

"Huh. Funny, since we got the impression that you hated them." Derek said.

"Oh, well, maybe something has changed from three years ago. Anyways, I don't think they're capable of hurting people."

"Well, let's hope you're right. For their sake."

Exactly ten minutes later, three men walked into Mel's room. Two were on the FBI's Most Wanted. You might know who they are. The third was an older man just as dangerous and steely as Sam and Dean.

"If you do anything to her, I will shoot you." Derek said.

"Touché." Dean said. Derek and Dean stood very close, staring each other down. Neither blinked or moved.

"If you two are done peeing on your property, we ain't here to establish the alpha male." Bobby said.

Derek said nothing. Even though his instincts urged him to shoot the three of them right then and there, he decided not to for Mel. He steadied his breathing and slowly walked out of the room, waiting until he was in the hallway to break eye contact with Dean Winchester.

As he walked down the hall of the hospital, he wondered what the hell he was thinking.

* * *

Dean smiled at Mel. His little cousin was all grown up. And had no memory of the past three years. That meant he'd have to tell her about the demon deal again. That he was going to hell. And he couldn't stand to see her like that again.

So, he was going to do everything in his power to make her remember the easy way. Or the hard way. Whichever it came to.

"So, you here to catch me up or stare at me like a wounded puppy?" Mel asked.

"Well, we ain't here to sniff the asses of those idjits the government passes as FBI agents." Bobby said.

"You know what I mean." Mel said.

"Maybe you're repressing those memories. There might be something that happened that was really awful." Sam said.

"You would've told us if something happened, though, right?" Dean asked.

"I'd think I would. But, if I'm repressing those memories like you said, maybe there was something I couldn't tell you." Mel said.

"Like what?"

"Like someone was blackmailing me or something. Or maybe I did something I was ashamed of. That would be a reason I wouldn't tell you." Mel said.

A look of familiarity passed over Mel's face and then faded. "Mel." Bobby said.

"Huh?" She said, as if realizing they were there.

"You remember something?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it wasn't anything important." She said.

"How so?" Sam asked.

"It's not exactly bad."

She didn't offer anything else on the subject, so no one pried.

"So, who's the agent that stared Dean down earlier?" Sam asked.

"I'm pretty sure his name is Derek Morgan. Evidently when I was crushed under the ceiling, Derek pulled as much off as he could. That's how he found my hand."

"So, we should be thankful." Bobby said, staring at Dean.

"Why're you looking at me? I'm thankful. It's just, he's not exactly the nicest guy. He did say he'd shoot us."

"If you hurt me, which, obviously you won't. And plus, from what I've gathered so far, he's mostly all talk." Mel said.

"Let's hope so." Dean said.

"Alright, let's cut the crap and get to business." Bobby said. He hauled the bag in his hand onto Mel's bed. Luckily she was sitting crisscross, so it didn't crush her legs.

"What is that?" Sam, Dean, and Mel asked at the same time.

"What're you, triplets?" Bobby asked. "This'll restore your memory. I found it in an old book of mine. Should do the trick."

"How long does it take?" Sam asked.

"About thirty minutes. Which means you two gotta stay outside and keep watch. Do not piss off anyone. Dean." Bobby said.

"Why do you always assume I'm going to piss someone off?" Dean asked.

"Well, there was that one time when I was nineteen and that guy was hitting on me…" Mel started.

"Alright, alright. I get it. I'm prone to violence. Sammy, let's go." Dean said.

Sam and Dean walked out of the room and closed the door. They heard Bobby lock it.

After about five minutes of standing around, Sam spoke.

"We aren't very inconspicuous standing around here. Someone might think something of it. Dude, what if that agent comes back. How're gonna explain Bobby's preparation in there."

"Sammy, chill. I'm fine fighting him, despite Bobby's warning. Plus, if it comes to that, at least Mel will have her memory back." Dean said.

"I don't know, man. Something doesn't feel right." Sam said. He had a look in his eye, one that said he was real worried.

"It'll be fine. It has to be." Dean said. "Once she's all good, we disappear. We go deep underground and hunt down as many sons of bitches as we can until I expire."

"Don't. Don't talk like that." Sam said.

They stood in silence for a few minutes. Dean could hear Bobby chanting in the other room. He started humming Heat of the Moment by Asia.

Sam started humming it too. But they were both cut short by Mr. Alpha Agent walking towards them.

"What're you doing? Where's Mel?" He asked.

"Dude, really? Like you actually care." Dean scoffed.

"Um, who helped her out of the pile of rubble? Me." The agent said.

"Who's the reason she was stuck there in the first place? You." Sam said.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"In her room." Dean said.

The man huffed. "Let me through."

"No." Dean said. He stepped a little closer to the agent.

Both stared each other down once again. Dean was determined to win again this time. Dean realized he hadn't blinked yet and his eyes were starting to water. But neither had the agent. It was a staring contest.

They stayed like that again until Dean couldn't anymore. He blinked. The agent blinked. Then smiled.

Mel's door opened and Bobby came out.

"You two still going at it?" He asked the agent and Dean.

"You bet." Dean said.

"Well, why don't you take a break and visit your cousin." Bobby suggested.

"Fine." Dean said. Sam was waiting for him inside the room. Bobby closed it. Dean could only imagine what he was saying to the agent. That thought made him smile.

"Hey, did it work?" Dean asked.

"Yes. And I am equally as pissed about your deal as I was when I first found out." Mel said.

"Glad you're back." Dean said, shoving his hand in his pocket.

"So, do you remember what it was that made you repress your memories?" Sam asked.

"Yes. And it was pretty stupid. Nothing you should be concerned about, though. Just some ass-punk demon." She said.

Dean smiled. Mel was a mix between him and Sam. She had Dean's mouth, Sam's brain, and Bobby's guts. She was the perfect Winchester.

"Well, I suppose we should be off." Dean said.

"I guess so. But, maybe I could fake it a little longer. You know, just to rub it in the FBI's face." Mel said.

"Man, you are evil." Sam said.

"I think it's hereditary." She mocked.

"Ha, ha. Not funny." Sam said.

"Alright, why don't we take a walk outside. After you get changed." Dean said. He had brought her a change of clothes and set the backpack on the chair.

"Okie dokie." She said, getting up. As the blanket fell away, she squinted at her leg as if confused.

"What?" Sam asked.

"My leg. The doctor said it was severed from my body. But there's no mark. Not even from a surgery." She said. She ran her finger over it. "Huh, and it's shaved."

"I guess it's a miracle." Dean said.

"Dean." Sam said.

"Yeah, I know." Dean said.

"Well, why don't you get dressed and we can talk later on." Sam said.

"Gotcha." She said. The boys left once more. This time, Bobby was the only one in the hallway.

"How'd you rid yourself of him?" Dean asked.

"I didn't. He got a call and went running." Bobby said, shrugging.

"Hmm." Dean said.

Mel's door opened and there she was, fully dressed. "Let's go. I just got to sign out." She said. They followed her to the desk, where she signed something.

When she was finished, she turned to them and motioned for them to go. So they left. Without a word, they got into separate cars and drove off.

Dean and Mel were in the same car and Dean dreaded the conversation they were about to have.

"Have you found a way?" Mel asked.

"No. There isn't a way." Dean said.

"There has to be a way, Dean. You can't just die." Mel said, turning to look at him. "You can't leave us, Dean, you can't. I honestly don't know what's worse. Sam being dead and you here, or you being dead and Sam here. I can't imagine either and I don't want to."

"Mel, please." Dean said. "Don't."

She sighed. They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. Mel looked out the window and Dean focused fully on the road right in front of him.

As they passed the burned down school, Dean looked at Mel to see her reaction to it. Nothing. She was so mad about Dean going to hell, she couldn't even deal with herself.

But then, as if she saw something, she perked up and looked. "Dean, pull over."

"What?" he asked.

"Pull over now!" She said louder. He did. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and put it in park. Mel got out of the car and started running towards a man.

Dean turned off the engine and got out. He slammed the door and ran after Mel. The man she was running after was running as well. But when the man turned around while running, Dean's veins ran cold.

He was the man that kept haunting Dean's dreams. Ever since making the demon deal, Dean had been having dreams about what could happen in hell, always commentated by that man.

As Dean and Mel chased him, he wondered how Mel knew him. Mel managed to get the jump on him and actually tackled him. They went down and soon after, Dean made it.

He was pinned under her with his face pressed against the ground. Everyone was crowding around. Mel looked up.

"It's alright, everyone. This man is a criminal and I'm an FBI agent." She said. She pulled out her FBI badge and showed it to them.

"Geez, you just won't die, will you?" The man asked.

"Not by you." She said. She yanked him to his feet. She somehow had managed to grab handcuffs and cuff him. Dean didn't know where from, though.

"You know him?" Mel asked Dean as they walked back to Dean's car.

"Yeah. He's been hijacking my dreams. You?"

"He's the one who killed me."

"Ah, nice."

"Please, continue talking about me as if I'm not there." He said.

"Oh, please, James Connor, if that even is your name." Mel said.

"It is, and I wouldn't be too hasty to judge. I mean, I had to. You were a fed. I knew you'd wake up. I needed to get you two by yourselves." He said, referring to Dean and Mel.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because, you two are the cure." James said.

"The cure to what?" Mel asked.

"Demons."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_"Because, you two are the cure." James said._

_ "The cure to what?" Mel asked._

_ "Demons."_

Sam tried Dean's cell for the millionth time. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Sam ended the call in frustration. He sighed and looked at Bobby. She shook his head.

"Dammit! Where the hell are they?" Bobby asked no one in particular.

"Did you try Mel?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Nothin'." Bobby stated.

"You know what we're gonna have to do, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Bobby growled.

"Do you want to tell her team or do you want me to?" Sam asked sullenly. He couldn't imagine facing that one agent.

"I will. The FBI ain't got me on their hit list." Bobby said. Bobby parked in front of the hospital where the agent said he'd be. He turned to Sam. "You stay here. I don't want to give them a reason to shoot you."

Sam nodded. Bobby got out and walked into the hospital. Sam stared at nothing and thought about Mel and Dean. What if they were just getting grub? Both of their phones wouldn't be off. What if their phones died? Dean's, possible, but Mel wouldn't be so careless. What if _they _died? Sam stopped.

"They are not dead." Sam said aloud to try and convince himself they were alive. Sam took a few deep breaths and tried not to think about them. But he had nothing else to think about.

Finally, Bobby came out. He looked pissed. Sam had a feeling the agents gave him an earful. Bobby opened the door and got in. He slammed it and huffed.

"Well, they are tracking Mel's phone and are going to get her. They said for us not to interfere since it was our fault she's missing." Bobby said, starting the car.

"What about Dean?" Sam asked.

"They are actually delusional enough to think that Dean kidnapped her."

"What? Seriously?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Where are we going?"

"There's a place near here a lot like the Harvelle's. Just for hunters. We're gonna flash Mel and Dean's picture around, see if we can't get a witness." Bobby said.

Sam just nodded. They drove into town without saying a word. Sam thought about Dean. They were with Bobby when the agent called him. Once Bobby told then what happened, Dean stormed outside. Sam went after him, but couldn't find him. He was somewhere amongst the hundreds of cars on Bobby's property. About an hour later, Dean showed up.

"What took you so long?" Bobby asked him.

"Nothing. Are we going or what?" Dean asked. He had that steely look that told Sam not to say anything about it.

"Let's roll." Sam said. They packed a overnight bag just in case. Before they left, however, Bobby remembered something.

"Boys, I think there's a spell that can bring her memory back." Bobby said.

"Really? Will it work?" Dean asked. Bobby nodded. "What do you need?"

"I have most of it here, but we'll need to pick up a few things along the way."

Sam was brought back to reality when Bobby parked the car. As Sam got out, he looked at the bar in front of them. It was called Skully's.

Bobby and Sam walked inside and Sam automatically tensed. Most of the men in there looked brutal and strong. Some were cleaning guns and others were playing with knives. A few were doing casual things, like, hitting on girls or playing pool and darts.

Bobby took out a picture of Mel and Dean after they had gone fishing last summer. They walked up to the brunette bartender. He looked at them warily. Sam guessed he wasn't accustomed to newcomers.

"Can I help you?" The bartender asked.

"I'm Bobby Singer-" Bobby started.

"Ah, yes, your friend told me to look out for you and a...Sam, I think. Is that right?" He asked. Bobby and Sam looked at each other warily.

"What did my...friend say?" Bobby asked.

"He said to meet you at a warehouse at 7 pm. Mullen's Creek Warehouse for your, uh, get-together. Is it a party or something?"

"No. Just hanging out. Can I ask you something else, uh...what's your name?"

"Cliff. And sure."

"Well, Cliff, were these two with my friend?" Bobby asked, showing Cliff the picture.

"Yes, they were. Didn't say anything, though. Kept shoving dirty looks at your friend. Dunno why."

"Thanks for your time, Cliff, we appreciate it." Sam said. They shook hands and left.

"You thinking demon?" Sam asked as they walked towards bobby's car.

"What else would have the power to shut Mel and Dean up? Possibly a witch, considering there was no smell of sulfur."

"And the fact that the other hunters didn't attack it. Did you see those security cameras?"

"Yeah, can you hack 'em?"

"I just need my computer."

Sam pulled out his computer as he sat in the car. He turned it on and waited. Once it was on, he logged in and started pulling up the security feed from the bar. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and set it on the dash for Bobby and him to see.

"Pause it." Bobby said. Sam paused it and he and Bobby both exchanged looks.

"We should've told Dean." Sam said.

"Damn right we should've. Dammit! If we had told him, he never woulda fallen for whatever lies James told him."

"We gotta either tell Mel's team, or haul ass to that warehouse."

Bobby gave Sam the look. "To the warehouse it is." Sam said. Bobby started the car and they sped out of the bar parking lot.

* * *

Thank you all for your reviews! It means a lot! Please review anything you'd like to see in the story. This is my first, so suggestions are welcome. What do you guys want to see next? Please review! ;)


End file.
